Metallocene catalysts, activated by alumoxanes, were introduced to the art of catalysis in the late 1970s. The efforts to maximize their efficacy have led to various unique developments. Because of the initial problems involving alumoxanes, some of the developments involved different techniques for producing the cocatalyst (or activator) and to alternatives of activating metallocene complexes.